


Suyo

by Cisma_Dazai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisma_Dazai/pseuds/Cisma_Dazai
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando te encuentras un joven bajo la lluvia y te lo llevas a tu strip club?Un poco de lo bueno entre Lotor, Allura, Shiro y Keith. Poli.
Relationships: Lotor/Allura/Shiro/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Suyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Es mi primer fic sexual, espero que lo disfrute, si creen que es necesario sumar alguna etiqueta, por favor avísenme.

Era noche, la lluvia se hacía sobre los pasajes de la ciudad y las luces titilaban en el callejón. Keith decidió resguardarse detrás de un contenedor de basura, debajo de un pequeño techo que poco cubría su figura, el agua caía entre su cabello formando surcos en su rostro y los pliegues de su ropa cuando de pronto las gotas de lluvia desaparecieron. Levantó su vista entonces para ver una hermosa mujer sostener un paraguas sobre él, dejando su propio cuerpo bajo la lluvia. La mujer lo mira con ojos cálidos a pesar del frío azul de su iris.

“¿Qué haces en este lugar?, no es lugar para niños, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Keith siguió observando a la mujer ignorando la pregunta, la historia larga y patética, a nadie le interesa o debería interesarle.

“Sólo estoy…”

No hubo mucho más intercambio de palabras, sin dudas hubieran sido innecesarias y el agua seguía cayendo en un torrencial golpe. Tampoco hubo más quietud, la mujer sólo lo tomó del brazo obligándole a levantarse y le pidió que lo siguiera. No había razón para seguirla, pero tampoco para quedarse donde estaba.

Una puerta se cierne a unos metros frente a ellos, una puerta trasera negra y casi invisible en el mismo callejón oscuro. La mujer lo invita a atravesarla, expidiendo que adentro puede estar seco y calentarse. Keith no lo dudo y la siguió, aunque tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero no era una preocupación realmente.

Cuando entran al lugar un largo pasillo se extendía, con varias puertas a los costados. No se veía gente alrededor, pero se escuchaban sus murmullos. La mujer le indicó que la siguiera y lo dejó esperando fuera de una de las puertas, intentaba indagar qué era el lugar, pero las posibilidades eran muchas y la curiosidad disminuye a medida que el frío se esparcía por su cuerpo. Se quedó quieto entonces, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus brazos para contener el calor, escuchando los murmullos de la conversación que se daba entre la mujer y otra voz dentro de la sala. 

“Shiro, ya estoy de vuelta”

“¡Allura!, ¿pudiste conseguir lo que te pidió Lotor?”

“Si, todo… y… traje algo más que encontré de camino”.

“¿De nuevo con algún cachorro perdido? Allura, Lotor va a molestarse, y realmente ya es un gran trabajo cuidar de los que tenemos, ¡vamos! Sería el quinto este año…”

“Lo sé, lo sé… me disculpo por eso, aunque tal vez este cachorro sea un poco distinto y pueda alimentarse por sí mismo”

“Sólo dilo claro, me da miedo especular”

Las voces se callan y Keith puede ver a la mujer asomarse y arrastrarlo hacia dentro. El lugar era… hermoso, de alguna forma extraña, la ropa colorida y sexy se mostraba en percheros grandes, un tocador brillante, cubierto de alhajas y maquillajes cubría una de las paredes y tal vez, lo más hermoso e intrigante que Keith haya visto o conocido, descansaba en el sillón frente al tocador, un hombre hombros anchos, tez blanca y piernas torneadas y largas.

“He… hola…”, dijo Keith en su susurro y avergonzado.

“Hola” respondió el hombre “soy Shiro, mucho gusto” levantó su mirada hacia la mujer “Allura… eso no es un cachorro, eso es un ser humano claramente no lo suficientemente adulto para estar en este lugar” el hombre señalaba a Keith en una expresión casi de desesperación.

“Yo… lo sé, pero Shiro, estaba detrás de un contenedor en el callejón, debajo de la lluvia, ¡no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí!” La mujer responde en un tono entre disculpas y decisión por su conducta. “Por cierto, soy Allura, no me presenté contigo, es un placer Keith”.

“Yo no voy a decir más nada por el momento, tengo que salir en unos minutos al escenario, solo… dale algo para que se cambie y luego podemos pensar en que hacer. Definitivamente Lotor va a matarnos, a vos por traerlo y a mi por dejarte que lo hagas” Retoca mientras su maquillaje habla, se coloca unos tacones rojos y Keith puede notar el movimiento de su cadera cuando el hombre se aleja.

“Keith, ¿verdad?, ¿ese es tu nombre?”

“Si”, el cuerpo de Keith ya se encuentra casi seco, pero aún puede sentir la humedad de su ropa cernirse sobre cuerpo.

“Bueno, sé que esto es algo incómodo, pero al menos puedo invitarte algo de comer y darle ropa seca, lo único que te pido es que no le digas a nadie sobre esto, después de todo esto es un prostíbulo y estoy segura que no tienes la edad suficiente para estar aquí… lamento arrastrarte”. Allura se dirigió hacia algún espacio en el lugar volviendo con lo prometido, un sándwich, un buzo y pantalones de chándal.

“Seguro, no hay problema, aunque no creo verme como un niño.” refunfuño Keith. “Gracias de cualquier modo” dijo tomando la ropa y la comida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Keith estuviera cambiado y comiendo, Allura se había retirado a hacer alguna cosa y él tuvo tiempo para inspeccionar mejor el lugar, era lindo para ser el camarín de un prostíbulo, mejor que el callejón seguro.

Cuando la mujer volvió, lo hizo junto al hombre de antes, Shiro, quien poco a poco se convertía en un cuadro digno de ver a los ojos de Keith; piel suave, ropa traslúcida y el sudor que caía atravesando su cuerpo eran conjunto ideado para hacerlo sentir… incómodo, tal vez, no estaba seguro de cómo denominar el sentimiento aún.

Comenzaron así a debatir qué hacer con él, aunque para Keith la noche estaba hecha, comida, ropa nueva, ya podía irse sin remordimiento alguno, a decir verdad.

La discusión se torció en un complot por parte de los dos adultos cuando empezaron a pensar en llevarlo a casa, al tiempo que los ademanes exagerados no se ausentaron al nombrar a un tercer hombre, Lotor, el dueño de la casa supuso Keith ante semejante reacción.

“Podemos indicarle como llegar y hacerlo pasar por la ventana del fondo, ¿qué te parece?” dijo Allura en una casi ingenua expresión.

“No creo que sea buena idea, cada vez que pasamos un animal podemos hacerlo porque Lotor lo permite e ignora el escándalo que hacemos en medio de la noche y los rastros obvios, pero este es un ser humano completo, no creo que sea tan simple” espetó Shiro en respuesta mientras acariciaba su barbilla pensativo.

Keith observó un poco más la charla hasta que decidió dar las gracias por lo que hicieron y retirarse del lugar.

“Es suficiente todo lo que hicieron, gracias, de verdad, ya puedo irme, además no me gusta deber nada y no tengo más que unos pesos encima… creo que cubren la comida, luego puedo devolver la ropa” dijo mientras estiraba un puñado de billetes hacia los presentes.

Los adultos se preparan para responder en negativa cuando se escucha un “vamos, estoy cansado, fue una noche larga”.

“¡Lotor!” Se escucha en unísono, el Shiro abanicando sus brazos un poco, colocándose frente a Keith, mientras Allura hacía una señal de perdón como si fuera una respuesta habitual.

El nuevo hombre era lo suficientemente alto y amplio como Keith se sintiera un cachorro real, puedo ver como él mismo se estiraba hacia un lado para tener una mejor vista de él.

“Si es verdad lo que estoy pensando, Allura se cansó de traer cachorritos a la casa y esta vez le pareció buena idea traer un humano”. La mirada de Lotor era lo suficientemente intensa como para que Keith sintiera la presión y ni siquiera se dirigía a él. 

Los adultos se contorsionaban en explicaciones bastante graciosas a los oídos de Keith, cortadas por un ademán del hombre más grande.

“No quiero escucharlos más, basta. Chico, adelante, aquí déjame verte bien”, ordena Lotor, haciendo que Allura y Shiro se acomoden a un lado para dejarlo pasar. “Gira”, sigue con la orden, bastante extraña, por cierto, haciendo que Keith obedezca sin reparos ante la confusión. “Y bueno, ¿cuál es la historia?”, pregunta a los mayores.

La anécdota salió de sus bocas, casi suplicando.

“Esta bien, el ayudante de la barra del centro renunció por algo relacionado a su religión y haber encontrado un nuevo trabajo, creo que puedo usarte de sustituto” se dirigió a Keith, “entiendo que no estas económicamente solvente, aunque voy a necesitar tus datos, creo que puedo negociar tener un menor trabajando por un tiempo de cualquier modo, ¿cuál es tu edad?”

“17” responde Keith es un seco y pequeño murmullo.

“Bien, no se tu historia y francamente no importa, empiezas mañana y no acepto no por respuesta, al menos debes lo de esta noche… y no te preocupes voy a pagarte, sólo tómalo como un acuerdo momentáneo hasta que consiga alguien más… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?”.

“No lo dije, es Keith”.

Los pensamientos de Keith ya eran un gran nudo, pero escucho trabajo y paga lo suficientemente claro, y por supuesto que iba a aceptarlo, si algo de razón tenía el gigante frente a sus ojos, era que estaba quebrado, y la religión no era un problema para él.

Pronto comenzaron a prepararse para partir, los rostros de aturdimiento y perplejidad en Allura y Shiro eran evidentes, estaba claro que no sucedía seguido. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, los adultos comenzaron a retirarse y le hicieron una seña a Keith que los siguiera, por lo que caminó detrás de ellos, saliendo del club hacia un auto más caro que su propia existencia.

“Le di trajo, ¿porque nos sigue?” preguntó Lotor mientras abría la puerta del vehículo del lado del conductor.

“Lo encontré detrás del contenedor de basura en el callejón, no podemos dejarlo ahí… ¿y si le pasa algo mientras no estamos?” dejó salir la mujer como si esto fuera lo más obvio y cotidiano del mundo.

“Eso” secundo Shiro “No es muy grande, no va a ocupar mucho espacio”, insistió en una afirmación completamente extraña.

“He… está bien, puedo irme, no hay problema, puedo cuidarme solo, gracias por todo… si… ¿A qué hora se supone que debo estar mañana?” espetó cuando se había decidido en iniciar su paso en retirada.

“Contenedor” dejó salir pensativamente Lotor “esta bien, que venga con nosotros, necesito que al menos esté limpio para el trabajo.

Y como si fuera una mala película de bajo presupuesto, Keith terminó yendo con los mayores, agradecido que no hicieran más preguntas y salvándolo de una noche de lluvia.

***

La casa era grande, un living comedor cerca de la entrada, un pequeño patio que daba a una serie de habitaciones y largo pasillo que se adentraba hacia el fondo, donde podía ver pasar personas de un lado a otro.

“Esta la sección principal, aquí vivimos Lotor, Shiro y yo” explico Allura, “te vas a quedar en la habitación cruzando el patio, la tercera puerta, tiene un pequeño baño dentro, y si quieres algo más puedes servirte de la cocina sin problema”.

Keith asintió esperando haber comprendido, la explicación del cuarto era algo vaga, pero supuso poder manejarlo. Se quedó parado un rato, analizando el lugar.

“Cuando quieras puedes ir a dormir, aunque no nadie va a obligarte. Hasta mañana” expresó Lotor quien volvía de algún lugar con una bata de baño y el pelo suelto.

Todos se despidieron así, Keith pudo notar que los tres se dirigían a la misma habitación, pero no iba a hacer preguntas. Se sacudió sobre sus piernas para darse ánimo y entró al cuarto que le indicaron, agradeciendo que las demás puertas estaban trabadas. Encontró ropa de cama, toallas y demás neceseres de baño cuando llegó. Era simplemente increíble que estuvieran organizados de esa forma, ni siquiera pudo ver cuando le dejaron los utensilios.

La noche se terminó de esa forma.

***

Los días pasaron de alguna forma, Keith comenzó su nuevo en la barra del centro del club, la cual tenía forma circular y permitía ver todo lo que sucedía, tanto en la planta baja como en la alta, el club era increíble, jamás se imaginó que terminaría en lugar así, pero definitivamente tenía sus beneficios, ya que tenía vista privilegiada al escenario y acceso a la bebida, además que le iban a pagar por ello, simplemente fantástico.

Estaba claro que el trabajo era normal y básico, lavar la vajilla, fregar la barra, vaciar los ceniceros, a menos hasta que aprendiera a preparar tragos y diferenciar el alcohol por su marca y no sólo su género.

La cantidad de gente era excesiva y casi impresionante, incluso para el tipo de lugar que era, una duda que se hizo en su mente hasta que las luces se apagaron y los reflectores se dirigieron directo al centro del escenario para presentar a su bailarín estrella, quien salía hacia el frente en pequeños movimientos sensuales, sacudiendo una bata transparente negra y plumas en las terminaciones.

Keith creyó que no superaría esa noche por un momento, atragantándose con el tercer vaso de alcohol que había logrado obtener y casi dejando caer el cenicero en su mano.

Era Shiro, quien se acercaba al caño para comenzar a bailar, casi ya casi desnudo. Lo único que cubría su cuerpo se limitaba a esa bata negra translúcida que ahora caía hacia abajo dejando sus hombros perfectamente expuestos, una braga roja y pequeña que resaltaba el bulto entre sus musculosas y esculpidas piernas, y unos tacos rojos en combinación, sumando unos 10 centímetros a su ya alto esbelto cuerpo.

No pasó demasiado hasta que las luces volvieron a brillar con normalidad a su alrededor, momento para el cual Keith se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un sueño hipnótico que sólo le permitía cubrir los movimientos de Shiro alrededor del caño. Movimientos sutiles y fuertes, que desplegaban una sensualidad insoportablemente dolorosa en los pantalones de Keith.

Las piernas de Shiro volaban, se abrían y cerraban como un abanico alrededor del caño, mientras sus brazos se sostenían con un agarre fuerte y determinado. Para cuando el show de Shiro terminó, Keith podía sentir como su respiración se había acelerado lo suficiente como para tener que retirarse por un momento al baño.

Definitivamente el mejor trabajo de su vida, se repitió para su interior.

***

En principio el trabajo iba a ser temporal, y la presencia de Keith en la casa también, pero terminó por ser algo permanente a medida que pasó el tiempo, primero nadie dijo nada sobre que debiera retirarse, luego Lotor escupió un “buen trabajado y una cara bonita, no me molestas”. Esa frase se convirtió en el pasaje de Keith a toda una nueva vida.

Le había gustado a Lotor, no podía evitarse darse cuenta de eso, estaba en todos los detalles de lo Keith hacía y lo que no, ya sea de trabajo o en su día a día, y Keith no cuestionaba, estaba más que feliz con el devenir de los acontecimientos.

Descubrió varias cosas que le gustaban de su nueva situación, por lado, cama caliente, comida y trabajo, por otro lado, y razón central Shiro, Lotor y Allura.

Descubrió muchas cosas en sí mismas desde que comenzó a vivir con estas personas, descubrió que en la casa había un límite entre el lugar donde vivían los tres adultos y ahora él, y las personas que se escuchaban y pasaban al fondo del pasillo. Que, si bien Keith tenía su habitación aparte, esos tres siempre sucumbían juntos en el mismo cuarto y que del cuarto se escuchaban sonidos, agradables por decirlo de alguna forma. Descubrió que si bien, cada uno de los mayores parecía tener sus propios asuntos, los tres funcionaban como una unidad. Y descubrió que no se limitaba en lo más mínimo en fantasear ser parte de ella algún día. Se podría decir que se estaba redescubriendo en todo sentido, vivir en esa casa, trabajar en ese lugar, lo llevó extremos que ignoraba de sí mismo, como esa noche, cuando los sonidos de la habitación del trío se escuchaban sin reparo, hallazgo que hizo por casualidad cuando iba a la cocina por algo agua y que se convirtió en algo cotidiano y hecho a conciencia a partir de entonces.

Esa noche, Keith se dejó llevar por los sonidos en un impulso del cual no se arrepentiría. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y su curiosidad se plasmó en la rendija de la misma, la luz era cálida, algo rojiza, y sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Shiro allí, con cuerdas rojas que cruzaban todo su cuerpo, dejando sus manos inutilizadas y entrepierna expuesta a un juguete en su trasero que hacía que el color de su rostro se tornara tan rozado; por encima de él, se acomodaba Allura, las medias de red subían por sus largas piernas, caían cadenas de sus apresadas muñecas y era sostenida por otra desde su cuello, no llegaba a verle el rostro, solo su cabello desalineado siendo tomado por las grandes y estilizadas manos de Lotor, quien sucumbía sus caderas hacia Allura dejando ver fácilmente el movimiento de sus músculos, se marcaban definidos, tensandose en cada golpe, gimiendo palabras de orden a sus compañeros a hacían Keith querer sucumbir ante ellas.

Los gemidos de la habitación resonaban cada vez más fuertes y los movimientos del trío cada vez más intensos, lo que hizo que Keith no volviera a su razón hasta que su mano estuvo cubierta de su propia humedad.

***

Keith lo sabía, la lujuria comenzaba a abarcar cada instante de su día, de su noche, de su vida, succionándolo.

No tardó mucho en encontrar un horario favorito en su lugar de trabajo. Allura subía al escenario luego del baile de Shiro, y éste subía a la planta alta, donde Lotor tenía su propio espacio, una pequeña mesa, algunos sillones rodeando.

El momento era convertido en un manjar digno de enloquecer a cualquier persona sin duda.

Allura bailaba sobre una silla, el blanco de del objeto hacía resaltar el tono oscuro de piel de la mujer, al igual que el brillo de su vestimenta. Allura serpenteaba la silla en una delicadeza inigualable, dejando expuesta su entrepierna, con sus manos recorriendo sus piernas y elevando su cadera hacia arriba, la curvatura que formaba su columna dejaba a la vista su flexibilidad y poco a poco la chaqueta corta que la mujer vestía se desabotonaban a juego con la música.

Y al mismo tiempo que Allura lucía los más extravagantes movimientos, Keith sólo debía rotar la vista hacia donde Lotor y Shiro compartían asiento, para culminar su deleite.

Shiro en el regazo de Lotor, sucumbiendo en un beso que duraba lo suficiente para notar el movimiento de agitación en el pecho de Shiro cuando cortaban para tomar aire y se ahogaban en copas de champaña. Las manos de Lotor cubriendo cada rincón de los músculos de Shiro por debajo del satín traslúcido.

Los movimientos de Allura en el escenario, bajando sus pechos hacia los presentes al tiempo que sus piernas se abrían para ser horizontales al piso.

Las piernas cruzadas de Shiro, el movimiento de cadera de Allura, los besos y toques de Lotor. Un momento único de la noche, que lo sucumben al éxtasis, mientras ahoga su calor con alguna cerveza fría y un poco de tabaco entre sus dedos.

Había llegado al punto donde ver a Shiro en su traje de satín, sus tacones aguja negros y el movimiento de sus labios fueran suficientes para agitar su cuerpo y elevar sus sensaciones al máximo, como los pequeños toques amigables de Allura, que pronto se convirtieron en visiones de la mujer bailando para él, igual que lo hacía en el escenario. Mientras las palabras cotidianas de Lotor lo hacían saltar de su pecho derribando los límites de su mente y queriéndose dejar moldear por esa voz grave y sólida.

Estaba inmerso en una droga que lo dominaba en una constante fluir lujurioso.

***

Pronto no pudo evitar pensarse como un observador de aves, contemplando el mínimo movimiento, cada pequeño sonido, cada aleteo desde la distancia. Sólo que sus aves eran personas y lo elevaban a un fervor que no lograba apaciguar y que cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar.

***

Volvieron a la casa esa noche como era usual, Keith pasó directo a su cuarto para hundirse en una ducha fría. No hizo demasiado luego, sólo espero a que las horas pasaran, luchando contra la necesidad de dormir, para ir en busca del vaso de agua.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, evitó rondar por la cocina para dirigirse directamente a la rendija de la puerta. No pudo ver a Lotor, pero no fue necesario, los otros dos estaban haciendo una performance lo suficientemente caliente para no tener que preguntarse.

Shiro tenía sus manos amarradas en un par de grilletes por encima de su cabeza, sostenido por una soga de metal que terminaba en el techo, la parte baja de sus piernas atadas a sus muslos con unas correas de cuero negras, su boca sellada con un bozal de bola y su torso suspendido en el aire, mientras Allura vestida a juego, llenaba su boca con la entrepierna de Shiro, dejando su trasero expuesto en dirección a Keith, los gemidos eran suaves, pero suficientes para que el menor soltara su propios calor detrás de la puerta, comenzando a tocarse en movimientos que acompañaban el mecer de la cabeza de Allura.

Pasaron unos cuantos movimientos, cuando Keith siente de pronto un par de manos caer sobre sus hombros, seguidas de esa voz grave y zumbante que le hacía derretir. Keith abandona su acto y levanta la vista acomodando su cuerpo para ver a Lotor que volvía de algún lugar vistiendo una bata roja, que Keith no pudo evitar notar, exaltaba las clavículas del hombre, acompañadas de gotas de agua que guiaron los ojos de Keith hasta donde la bata ocultaba el resto del cuerpo.

Volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Lotor nuevamente en un pequeño susto nervioso, sólo para notar la sonrisa que se hacía en una gran mueca.

“Me alegro de encontrarte cachorro, noté tus visitas algunas veces, es una gran alegría que disfrutes” expresa Lotor con gran euforia, toma el cuello de Keith y lo empuja dentro de la habitación. “Esta noche hay público” mirando a sus compañeros.

El rostro de Keith se sumía en vergüenza, esto era un nivel más alto del acostumbrado, sin aviso previo que le diera posibilidad de preparación, quedando atónito al notar que la voz de Allura quebrada y baja, mientras movía un juguete dentro de Shiro.

“Puedes sentarte por allí” señalando un sillón amplio al borde de la cama grande, “los roles ya están distribuidos por esta noche, pero al menos será más cómo para ti… puedes sacarte la ropa si gustas”.

La sugerencia de Lotor llegó como una orden directa a los oídos de Keith, por lo que pronto el joven se vio tendido en el sillón, con su ropa ausente.

Lotor dejó caer su bata, comenzó a jugar con el pecho de Shiro, Lotor lo miraba a los ojos. Allura arrastraba su cuerpo por la pierna de Lotor en pequeños movimientos fluidos.

Keith pronto se vio de vuelta siguiendo los movimientos en sí mismo, el aire se volvía cada vez más denso y el sudor corría desde su cien, por su cuello, para terminar apenas más debajo de su pecho, el cuero del sillón ahora empapado hacía sonidos de fricción.

Keith comenzaba a bajar con sus dedos más allá de su protuberancia, podía ver a Allura con sus piernas abiertas saltando en pequeñas estocadas encima de Lotor, las manos de Lotor en su cadera, y el cuerpo apresado de Shiro cayendo encima de ambos en un sonido irreconocible y ahogado. Los tres se movían al unísono.

Pronto el sonido se calmó y Keith pudo ver como los adultos acomodaban sus cuerpos y dormían entrelazados en la cama grande. Debía retirarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía enteramente, y sólo se limitaba a sentir las pequeñas sacudidas de su cuerpo mientras temblaba.

***

Al día siguiente Keith no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, el golpe de la noche anterior, sumado a todas las sensaciones y explosiones que le producían esas tres personas frente a él, lo mantenían abrumado y excitado, aunque a ninguno de los mayores pareció importarle.

El club estaba abarrotado de gente esta noche, Allura realizaría un show especial con una invitada, por lo que todos se encontraban algo tensos en pos de lograr atender a los presentes, quienes tiraban dinero en alcohol y bailarines como si fueran simples retazos de papel sin valor y Keith se encontró por primera vez realmente atareado en la barra.

Parecía que la noche iba a seguir de esa forma, grandes grupos de personas gritando por un poco de alcohol y atención, cuando el momento esperado de la noche llegó. Todos quedaron expectantes ante el anuncio de Allura y su invitada salieron al escenario, cubiertas de luz tenue y música alta.

El horario favorito de Keith se estaba orquestando, pudo ver entre los cuerpos de las personas apretujadas las bucaneras de Shiro dirigirse al trono de Lotor.

Allura comenzó sus primeros movimientos, dirigiendo a la nueva mujer. Alguien gritó por un whiskey en las rocas y Keith perdió de vista lo importante unos segundos.

Se sumió en recoger vasos, ceniceros y servir tragos durante un tiempo, intentando esquivar los cuerpos que se cruzaban ante sus ojos buscando vislumbrar algo de escenario y de lo que sucedía en la planta alta del club.

Se sintió irritado por no ver con claridad y pronto la pila de vajilla para lavar se elevaba hasta la altura de su pecho. Decidió encargarse de ello entonces.

Pudo vislumbrar el movimiento de la corta pollera de Allura ondear ante su pierna en movimiento de tijera, exhibiendo la extensión de sus pulposos muslos.

Una persona pide un cenicero, por lo que quita la vista del espectáculo, un fino túnel se forma entre la gente y ahí está, Shiro en regazo de Lotor, zambulléndose en el hueco del cuello del hombre. Keith supo que se perdió parte del juego, pero ahora podía verlos. Las manos de Lotor bajaban por los omóplatos de Shiro, un sutil movimiento de cadera hizo que Keith perdiera el aire.

Alguien tropezó con él, lo que le permitió volver en sí y dirigirse nuevamente hacia la barra.

El cuerpo de Allura se sumía sobre el de la nueva mujer, ondeando su torso ensimismado, dejando caer lentamente la chaqueta que traía a manos de la invitada.

La pila de vajilla seguía sin disminuir.

El portaligas de Shiro se lucía sin tapujos de pronto, con su cuerpo mirando hacia el público y sus piernas tan abiertas como un abanico, mientras Lotor sostenía en un agarre sólido el rostro del hombre.

Keith nota la mirada de Lotor fija hacia la barra de Keith, había una sonrisa en su rostro, que hace que el joven se sonroje y corra la mirada un momento.

Los brazos de Allura se extendían por encima de su cabeza, agitando la ropa restante de su cuerpo, sus pechos se cubrían de unas pezoneras brillantes y glitter se lucía en sus curvas.

Vuelve su rostro, la ropa de Shiro se corre lentamente de su cuerpo, elevadas para mostrar la piel sedosa y los músculos de su abdomen. Lotor besa su cuello y una mano acaricia suavemente el interior del muslo de Shiro. Los labios de Lotor se mueven suaves y firmes hacia el hombro, dejando caer el resto de tela para exponer el pecho de Shiro, otra mano se abre camino en los pezones del hombre. Puede notar la mirada perdida y acalorada de Shiro, su boca apenas abierta, lo suficiente para imaginar un gemido suave brotar de los labios rojos.

La luz se apaga durante unos segundos, el murmullo de la gente abarrota el lugar. Cuando vuelven a encenderse, las mujeres en el escenario muestran una viga gruesa y negra, sostenerse en el centro del mismo y ambas se sientan a horcajadas sobre ella. Una nueva danza estaba comenzando.

Para entonces el vestido de Shiro se había ido por completo y torso denudo relucía unos pectorales firmes cubiertos de sudor, el movimiento del mismo denotaba la respiración entrecortada del hombre. La mano de Lotor se había sumergido por completo en la ropa interior del otro, una parte de la protuberancia de Shiro aparecía entre la tela húmeda.

Los movimientos de cadera de los hombres comenzaban a ser cada vez más notables. Keith había perdido el sentido de lo que debía estar haciendo, su pecho se acelera en golpes que repercuten en todo su cuerpo, el grito de un grupo de personas lo saca de su hipnosis.

Allura se extendía de piernas abiertas sobre la barra regalando el esplendor de su agilidad a los presentes mientras la otra mujer vertía algún líquido sobre ella.

Las manos de Lotor habían caído ambas a la entrepierna de Shiro, una por delante acariciando la extensión de éste y otra por detrás, Keith podía vislumbrar algo entrar en la parte trasera de Shiro. Su corazón palpitaba en creciente aceleración, el calor se expandía en su cuerpo como una bomba a punto de explotar.

Allura movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo haciendo equilibrio sobre la barra.

Lotor movía sus caderas penetrando Shiro fuerte, quien compartía el ritmo en pequeños choques mientras temblaba.

El sudor de Keith recorría su cuello hacia su pecho, frotando sus caderas en el borde de la batea frente a él.

El show de Allura termina como si hubiera sido un instante desde que comenzó, sus pechos se mueven agitados y el clamor del público estalla.

Las caderas de Shiro y Lotor siguen su ritmo, el cuerpo Shiro sostenido firmemente por otro hombre. La mirada de ambos perdida y burbujeante.

El cuerpo de Keith tiembla cuando los cuerpos de los hombres se ponen rígidos y se desmoronan en el sofá.

Las personas gritan por más tragos, la pila de vajilla sigue sin bajar y Keith se retira al baño, devorando una cerveza fría.

***

La vuelta a la casa fue silenciosa, se podían escuchar las respiraciones aún agitadas de Shiro. Lotor condujo con una mano en el volante y la otra acariciando suavemente la pierna de Shiro.

Keith quedó atrapado en un abrazo de Allura que le erizó la piel.

Cuando llegaron, el encendido de las luces quemó los ojos de Keith, Lotor pasó a su lado con Shiro en sus brazos y lo llevó al cuarto.

No hubo demasiado movimiento durante un rato, Keith sentía su cuerpo pesado, por lo que no logró ir más allá del living, cayendo desplomado en el sillón de la sala.

***

Unas semanas después, las escenas de la noche en el club seguían azotando a Keith como un rayo que lo golpeaba cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a los adultos de la casa, por lo que sus hurtadillas a mirar a través de la puerta fueron pospuestas hasta que su mente se tranquilizara. No hubo grandes cambios en el trato de los cuatro, solo el intento de Keith de suprimir su congojo, y la sonrisa que Lotor le regala, junto a una mirada cómplice que hacía que Keith inspire profundo.

Las noches en sí mismas sucedieron tranquilas, sin nuevas interacciones y acabadas en algunas sacudidas entre sábanas por parte del joven. Su mente aún deliraba, pero su compostura se mantuvo.

***

Una noche, de vuelta en la casa luego de un día de trabajo e imágenes satisfactorias, Lotor y Shiro pasan directo al cuarto, mientras Allura se dirige a la cocina.

Keith retira su campera y la cuelga a un lado, pasando a su propio cuarto dispuesto a liberar lo que se había acumulado en su cuerpo. Unos minutos más tarde, Shiro toca a su puerta y le pide que lo siga, el ir y venir de las caderas del hombre hacían que la mente de Keith se perdiera con el movimiento.

Shiro lo dirigió a la habitación de los tres, se acomodó en el sillón cerca de la cama y coló sus brazos en su espalda luego de dirigirle una mirada a Lotor, quien las ató con demasiada facilidad y elegancia a los ojos de Keith. Pronto llegó Allura, con una bandeja con tragos, las colocó en una pequeña mesa cercana al sillón y se sentó cerca de Shiro, acariciando la nuca del hombre. Lotor vestía una bata roja que lucía el color de su piel brillosa.

Keith respiró profundo, dejando salir el suspiro en una creciente excitación.

Lotor no tardó en acomodarse entre los dos mayores, bebiendo un sorbo de un trago, y moviendo la copa a los labios de Shiro ahora a su lado.

“¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa y nos das un pequeño show en recompensa por mirarnos este último tiempo a hurtadillas?” dijo Lotor.

Keith abrió los ojos, dudo unos segundos, pero no tardó en desvestirse poco a poco, no era la primera vez que desvestía ante ellos, aunque sí la primera en que le prestaban atención cuando lo hacía. Su piel estaba fría por el sudor de la noche, y la humedad de su cuerpo le dificulta un poco el trabajo, pero lo logró sin mayores desafíos.

“En la cama, tócate, como siempre lo haces”. Ordenó.

Keith vaciló un momento, su tez se volvió roja en un rastro de vergüenza que ya debería haber perdido, pero movió sus pies a la cama, subiendo en cuatro patas, y acostándose sobre su espalda. Abrió sus piernas lentamente para la vista de los presentes y mordió su labio inferior.

“Las reglas…” miró a Shiro y Allura quienes se acomodan uno a cada lado de Lotor. “No pueden llegar hasta que yo les diga…” Acariciando poco a poco a los adultos. “Cachorro, no puedes terminar hasta que alguno de ellos lo haga”, sonrió en degustación por el nuevo juego. “Dicho esto, prosigamos”.

El pecho de Keith ya se notaba algo agitado, subiendo y bajando en movimientos erráticos, mientras comenzaba tocando con suavemente su pecho con una mano y usaba la otra para acariciar sus abdominales, subiendo y bajando lenta y dinámicamente por su torso, imaginando otras manos recorrer su cuerpo, inclinando un poco su cabeza para ver a los adultos.

Lotor jugaba con los pechos de Allura con una mano, y sumergía suavemente dos dedos en la boca de Shiro. La mirada que le dirigía a Keith era intensa, lo suficiente para elevar el calor de su cuerpo y apretar más fuerte sus rosados pezones, junto a un pequeño movimiento de su cadera al vacío.

Lotor beso a Allura entonces y sus dedos seguían en la boca de Shiro, quien ajustaba su postura para adentrarlos más. Pronto Keith se vio siguiendo ese movimiento, colocando sus propios dedos en su boca y golpeando su lengua en sutil gemido.

Los sonidos suaves comenzaban a resonar en la habitación. Allura se encontraba de rodillas ante Lotor, quien bajó su mano a la entrepierna de Shiro. La caricia de Lotor sobre la cabeza de Allura marcó el ritmo, con sus dos manos subiendo y bajando en los adultos al compás.

El movimiento de la cabeza de Allura y las caderas de Shiro, marcó el siguiente movimiento de Keith, quien sin perder la penetrante mirada de Lotor en su cuerpo, bajó a su entrepierna subiendo y bajando su mano, sin quitar sus dedos de su boca. Podía sentir el sabor de las personas lejanas a él, como si estuvieran encima suyo. La humedad comenzó a penetrar, obligando a Keith a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para limitar su venida.

Cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos nuevamente, los labios de Allura resplandecían en un blanco espeso y movía sus caderas sobre una de las piernas abiertas de Shiro. Los tres lo estaban mirando fijamente.

Lotor comenzó a jugar con los orificios expuestos de los dos mayores, haciendo que la mano de Keith se resbale limpiamente hacia al suyo, dejando escapar un sonido ahogado de su pecho.

Los movimientos pronto fueron más rápidos, y las voces de Allura y Shiro retumbaban en los oídos de Keith como una orquesta empeñando los propios.

Debió centrar su mente varias veces para no correrse con el movimiento de sus propios dedos guiados por las manos de Lotor a la distancia. Su mente se cubría cada vez más de un espesor cálido que no le permitía discernir correctamente el juego de los más grandes, que habían cambiado de posición, para cubrir la boca de Shiro entre los pliegues de Allura y los golpes en su trasero de Lotor.

Keith lo necesitaba, necesitaba ver el líquido de alguno emerger para liberar su propia excitación. El sonido de todos, incluido el suyo que se habían unificado mágicamente como una orquesta bien dirigida, al igual que sus propios movimientos al son de los de Lotor. Era fascinante sentir como la adrenalina del momento lo devoraba, una sensación completamente nueva con su cuerpo en exposición como regalo.

La voz de Lotor se sintió de pronto con un tono grueso y definido. Keith sólo deseó que la orden fuera para liberarse, pero no pudo comprender las palabras en su bruma. Podía ver como los mayores se dirigían hacia la cama donde él estaba tendido y abierto.

“Está bien cachorro, vamos a ayudarte ahora, buen trabajo” expidió Lotor acariciando su cabello húmedo por el sudor “sólo relájate y deja que hagamos el trabajo por ti”.

El cuerpo de Keith se extendió en la cama, relajado en sus gemidos ahogados, siguiendo la gruesa y baja voz de Lotor cautivo.

Los adultos se acomodaron lentamente alrededor de Keith, el joven podía notar los rastros de sudor de sus cuerpos, el subir y bajar de sus respiraciones. Estaba extendido entre ellos, regalando cada porción de piel, sumido en la euforia.

Pronto Lotor se acomodó entre sus piernas, acariciando firmemente entre ellas, haciendo que Keith se estremeciera aún más por el toque.

Allura sujetó su cabeza en una caricia, inclinándola hacia Shiro, quien acercó su entrepierna hacia los labios de Keith, frotando pequeños golpes en sus labios, que comenzaban a abrirse en busca del sabor. Al mismo tiempo, tomó una de sus manos. Keith pudo sentir la humedad de Allura correr por sus dedos. Estaba siendo utilizado de forma magnífica, su corazón latía con fuerza. Le gustaba mirar, le gustaba demasiado, pero no podía compararse con sentir contra él, el calor de esos cuerpos tallados moviéndose lenta y furtivamente en su carne.

Estaba desesperado, la poca racionalidad que lo acompañaba había desaparecido, resultado de la presión que se hizo en su entrepierna, golpeando una y otra vez, estirándolo. Cubierto con la intrusión de Shiro en su boca que sacaba gorjeos de su garganta que ardía en busca de oxígeno, sostenida por la mano de Allura para mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras usaba su mano de juguete, absorbiendo con su entrepierna hasta su muñeca.

La humedad, el calor, su mente solo era capaz de seguir los movimientos de los adultos que desplazaban cada cuadro de racionalidad posible, sintiendo su propio placer hacerse en un grito cortado y devastado de todos al unísono.

“Buen chico, ¿cómo te sientes?”, saboreo Lotor quien todavía se movía a paso lento y firme en sus caderas.

Las caderas de Shiro se alejaron, dejando un rastro espeso en su lengua, la mano de Allura se retiró y dejó de sostenerlo, y llevó la mano abusada de Keith a su pecho. Sus pulmones quemaban. Quería responder la pregunta, pero sus palabras no lograban cobrar sentido en su voz y con un gran esfuerzo, sólo pudo soltar un “más”, resaltado con una voz ronca y quebrada.

Los adultos rieron a su alrededor como deleitados por la expresión de Keith.

“Por hoy es suficiente para ti cachorro”. Lotor le dirigió una mirada a su cuerpo usado.

Los tres mayores siguieron su juego alrededor de Keith, pero ya no lo tocaron, dejando que sus manos exploraran su tembloroso cuerpo saboreando los resultados.

Keith se desmayó entonces sobre las sábanas, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Cuando por fin se despertó, sintió un peso sobre él que no le permitía maniobrar su cuerpo, desperezó su vista entonces, para encontrar los firmes músculos de Shiro sosteniendo sus piernas con las propias, y un agarre amplio de Allura sobre su pecho. No podía ver a Lotor, pero el hombre dormía poco, y era el primero en comenzar el día.

Keith sintió el calor de los cuerpos atravesando su piel y gorjea en felicidad. Ya era parte de sus propios sueños.


End file.
